Just a co-worker
by MissWingedLioness
Summary: William has realised he really is attracted to Grell. Grell, on the other hand, is tired of faking his smiles. How will they solve all this chaos? (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries)


**Discaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor his characters. Yana Toboso does.**

 **Also, I'm rating this M because I'd like to write a second "lemony" part. I hope you'll enjoy reading! ^^**

 _Just a co-worker._

It was really counter-productive. The attraction William experienced towards his fascinating red-headed colleague could not be described in another way. Originally, William found him annoying, then interesting and then he just wanted to hang out with the one he had always seen as a never-ending pain-in-the-ass. Grell Sutcliff.

A truly handsome man or a very beautiful woman depending on how you wanted to consider him/ her. The redhead had a very cheerful and brave attitude that many times surprised William; he never admitted that tough. But his attraction wasn't based only on his colleague's attitude, it concerned other aspects too, and, in particular, it was based on the ones that made him neatly different from his wanna-be-lover. Moreover, if William could have ever said it out loud, many people could have discovered that his attraction wasn't purely founded on Grell's attitude because it was also oriented on the most carnal aspects, especially on his colleague's perfect body.

What a pity to still have to consider him just a co-worker. He would have preferred to call him a lover, but, because of his stern attitude, he couldn't do such a thing: the only solution possible was keeping pretending not to be interested in that beautiful creature. While he was having this thoughts, William realized how much he had always hated an incoherent attitude. The same attitude he would have displayed if he had declared his love to Grell. He would have hated himself for that. He had always rejected his red-crazed colleague and now, even if he didn't like to admit it, asking him to enter his life – especially his sexual life – seemed to him just an awful prank.

After years of being rejected with harsh words, Grell had given up and he had decided to keep bothering his William just from time to time, pretending not to be upset because of this. His choice was not easy to respect, but he had understood that he had suffered enough, that he couldn't keep his cheerful behavior anymore. William's coldness had always excited him and the thought of having that cold man for himself had almost obsessed him.

Now he was tired, he didn't want to keep his cheerful mask on. The same mask that made people hate him so much. He had frequently wondered why he kept that mask if he knew people despised him for that. And in the end, after thinking so much, he had understood the mask made part of him, he couldn't eliminate it anymore. He didn't want to. After all, that mask represented his defense. And, even to his surprise, he had realized he hated his mask, even if he didn't know why.

And then, one random day, one of those days that for Grell used to lose themselves in pure hate, he decided to go pay a visit to his beloved boss: this time tough, he didn't wear his make. He knocked at the door and then he entered William's office. Every action he made was unusual for him, so unusual that even William was mesmerized for a second.

"William".

"Sutcliff".

An unwelcoming way of greeting each others, too formal for both of them. The conversation continued, vague, cold and so counter-productive for their feelings. Then, Grell asked William a very precise question, one of the ones that can't get an answer for a few seconds.

"William, please, tell me the truth. Why do you hate me so much?"

After some seconds of hesitation, William managed to muster some incomprehensible words that could be summarized with some apologies for his cold behavior and a bizarre declaration of his attraction towards Grell. And Grell, for the very first time in his life, couldn't be more satisfied with the answer.

No one knows how but in a moment Grell had William over himself, kissing him deeply. The redhead understood what was going on. William was kissing him, declaring him his love. They were both very excited because they knew what was the next step coming…

It's so good to know that you're not just a co-worker.

 **Hi there everyone! Auntie Kathy here!**

 **So, this is my first fanfiction and... I'd really like to know what you think. Even a small, tiny, cute review would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't be too rough! And yes, I know the subject of my fanfiction is something trivial and already afforded by other authors but I had to start from somewhere to write, right? XD I might add a second chapter (which would be a "lemony" one) depending on how much you liked the first one (and if I actually can write a lemon, I'm not sure I'm able to write something decent, ehm ehm). English is not my mother tongue so I hope I didn't write anything wrong and if I did, please, tell me. I also would like to tell you that if you need a beta reader for english, french, spanish and italian I could help you!**

 **Greetings and kisses to everyone! ^^**

 **Katherine_Lionhearted**


End file.
